


These Lips Can't Wait To Taste Your Skin

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Vaginal Sex, Widojest - Freeform, but really they're both just being soft, jester thinks she's being sneaky, this one has bathtubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: “Couldn’t have knocked, could you?” he asked, a slight tone of amusement in his voice as he disappeared behind his book once more, though both of them knew he wouldn’t be able to focus.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	These Lips Can't Wait To Taste Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Some more soft smut, because it's horny hours in the wj discord server xD

Caleb really should have expected this, but then again Jester had always been a little unpredictable and by the time he heard the door to the bathroom open he had been so engrossed in his book, that he only really registered her until she was already sitting on the edge of the tub.

“Jester I’m-“ He trailed off, eyes traveling from her face downwards and noticing the very obvious lack of clothes. It wasn’t like he had never seen her naked, but back then things had been different. It hadn’t just been the two of them for starters, and he had been able to focus on things other than her perfectly round breasts and the way her legs were crossed over one another, barely keeping her from bearing it all to him.

“Got room for one more?” She asked, lips curved into a smile as she swung her legs over the edge, sliding into the tub. There was enough room for the both of them to sit side by side, and Caleb tried his best to focus back on his book, hiding his slightly blushing cheeks behind the pages.

They had been flirting a lot lately, and he had found that, now that he actually let himself enjoy the attention that she was giving him, it was hard to stop. Especially when he could see what simple actions and words could do to her, and sometimes Caleb had to catch himself, because when she was biting her lip and looking at him across the table with eyes that were seemingly undressing him, part of him wanted to drag her to the nearest bedroom and ravish her.

It had never really been the right time though, and while there was a certain thrill to the danger of being caught, he hadn’t thought it to be wise to base their first time around that. He should have known that Jester would eventually grow impatient though, and Caleb really couldn’t blame her. Besides, now that they were back in Nicodranas, at least for the night, he should have seen this coming.

“Don’t mind me, I’ll just be over here.” Jester continued and when Caleb peered over the edge of his book, she had settled into the tub opposite of him, lips still curved into a smile.

“Couldn’t have knocked, could you?” he asked, a slight tone of amusement in his voice as he disappeared behind his book once more, though both of them knew he wouldn’t be able to focus. Not with how Jester’s leg was pressed against his beneath the water, the memory of her naked body enough to make his cock twitch.

“I did, but you were too focused on your book,” She shrugged her shoulders, though the smile wouldn’t quite leave her lips, and Caleb let out a chuckle.

“Fair enough,” He nodded, his eyes briefly catching hers before he went back to his book, though he had already started the page over again and really, there was no point in trying to continue. Still, they both fell silent for a few minutes, before Caleb was, once again, distracted by movement on Jester’s end of the tub.

Lowering his book ever so slightly he caught sight of her scooping up some of the foam and blowing it into the air, giggling with delight. It made his stomach flip and there was a warmth that began spreading through his chest that eventually had him put down the book to focus all of his attention on her. Caleb had fallen in love with her a long time ago, and while it had already been hard to ignore it seemed to be impossible to push aside now that he had actually let himself show his affections and found them to be returned.

Some of the foam she had blown into the air landed on his face, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Caleb you’ve got a little something...right there,” Jester laughed, moving to lean forward onto her knees as she reached out to wipe at his cheek.

Catching her hand midair, Caleb turned his head then, pressing his lips to her palm, and the atmosphere in the room instantly shifted. Glancing up he found that Jester was looking down at him, mouth forming an _‘oh’,_ with her cheeks having turned a darker shade of blue.

“Hi,” She then found herself whispering, shifting ever so slightly so she was in his lap, hands resting on his shoulders. Caleb’s cock twitched once more, his hands coming to rest on her sides.

“Hello, blueberry.” He then replied, lips curving into a soft smile as he felt her lean into him at the use of the familiar nickname. It always made her go soft and the warm look on her face was enough to make Caleb reach up to caress her cheek, before pulling her down into a kiss.

Jester went willingly, a moan slipping from her lips as his cock rubbed against her clit, causing her to move her hips to get just a little more friction. “Caleb...” biting down on his bottom lip mid kiss Jester moaned again, finding that Caleb was moving his hips, too, meeting her lazy thrusts. Catching his lips in another kiss, Jester eventually found his arms wrap around her as they moved together, heat flaring up in her stomach.

At some point, she wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed, she felt Caleb’s lips wander, leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw to her neck, before landing on her collarbone, where his teeth scraped across her warm skin, leaving her shivering. Her hands slide into his hair then, messing up the ponytail he usually wore as his lips moved even further down, and Jester found herself gasping when they closed around her left nipple. Pressing herself closer she moaned, her head dropping back while she pushed the rest of her body closer.

“Caleb...” Jester’s voice was breathless as she tugged him closer, eliciting a moan from him that vibrated against her chest. Everything was hot and it made her head spin just a little as she felt him shift his attention to the other nipple, licking and biting ever so softly, causing her to jolt her hips forward.

They both moaned then, and she quickly placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him up for another kiss. This one was a little sloppier and more desperate as she rocked against him, trying to chase the feeling of stars exploding behind her eyes.

Feeling her tremble ever so slightly, Caleb slid his hand down her back before resting it on her ass, while he wrapped his other arm around her waist to pull her close, holding her in place while they rocked together.

“Come on blueberry...” he then whispered, and Jester felt her control slipping as her head dropped onto his shoulder and her hips began to stutter, her orgasm sweeping her up and leaving her dizzy. When she eventually came back to herself, she could still feel Caleb pressing against her, arms wrapped firmly around her. Turning her head ever so slightly, Jester pressed a kiss to his temple and, before, he could protest, untangled herself from him so she could lift herself up on her knees a little.

The water had already spilled over the edge of the tub and onto the floor, but there was still enough in there to keep them warm and even if there hadn’t been, neither of them really felt cold with their bodies pressed against each other.

Reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock, Jester felt Caleb jolt in her grasp, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down hard as she felt another wave of arousal hit her.

“This isn’t going to last long...” He warned as she lined herself up above him, before sinking down fully in one swift motion. They both moaned and Caleb’s hands came to rest on her hips, fingernails digging into the skin, as he tried to adjust to the tight heat without completely losing it.

“Move...” Jester eventually whispered as she leaned back, hands coming to rest on his thighs to gain some sort of stability while her head dropped back with another moan. Caleb complied, pushing his hips up to meet her as he watched her above him in her full glory, what little was left of the foam clinging to her body along with drops of water making their way from her wet hair over her chest and down to where her hips just barely disappeared beneath the surface.

“Jester...” it was a sight he was sure he’d never forget, and Caleb’s mind had already filed it away for later when he felt the heat pooling at the back of his spine threatening to overtake. He watched as Jester threw her head back even further, biting down on her lip but failing to contain another moan.

Releasing one of his hands from her hips, Caleb slide it between her legs, pressing his thumb against her clit and letting their movement do the rest. He was barely hanging on by a thread at this point, moaning as he watched Jester tremble again as one of her hands came to cover his on her as she rocked against him.

“Caleb...” Her voice was breathless, and she was flushed down to her neck, his name falling from her lips being enough to finally push him over the edge. His hips began to stutter and he groaned, feeling Jester clench around him as her whole body shook before she fell forward and into his arms, more water spilling over the edge of the tub as he wrapped his arms around her, holding the both of them until their movements finally stilled.

Jester eventually pressing lazy kisses to his neck was what brought Caleb back to himself, his eyes catching sight of the mess they had made on the bathroom floor. At least half of the water had spilled over, soaking the rug and threatening to spill into the next room. It was nothing they couldn’t fix with a simple spell though.

“Everything alright?” He then whispered, and Jester nodded as she eventually stretched out her legs, turning in his arms so her back was against his chest.

“Better than alright,” She then replied, reaching out to turn the water back on so they wouldn’t eventually get cold. She seemed to have no intention of leaving the bathroom, or the tub, any time soon, so Caleb found himself shifting ever so slightly, his arms wrapping around Jester to draw her closer. “Remember when you wouldn’t even go near any bathtubs?” She then continued which caused him to let out a chuckle that vibrated in his chest where Jester could feel it. “If I had known this was what it took to get you to enjoy them, I might have done it sooner,”

“Well, lucky for us that room in the tower can be anything we want it to be, even a luxurious bath,” He then replied, feeling his heart miss a beat as Jester nodded, lips finding his arm to press a kiss there, because it was the only thing she could reach.

“We should probably put a sock on the door then though, unless you’re into people watching us,” She eventually chuckled, and Caleb could tell she was wriggling her eyebrows.

“Or we could just lock the door,” He then offered with a laugh, watching as Jester gathered some of the leftover foam and blew it into the air once more.

“That’s boring though, you didn’t lock the door when you went in here,” She replied, turning her head to look up at him. “Oh _Cay-leb,_ did you want me to come and ravish you?” Now she was definitely wriggling her eyebrows at him and he laughed again, pulling her in a little closer while he enjoyed the warmth that was spreading through his chest once more.

“Maybe. I’ve got one or two tricks up my sleeve,” He added, leaning down to press a kiss to her hair.

“Well, you’re going to have to show them all to me!” Jester demanded as she leaned into his touch, eyes closing to enjoy the moment for a little longer. “Promise?”

“ _Ich verspreche es,_ blueberry.” Caleb replied with a chuckle, his own eyes drifting shut as he leaned back, lips still curved into a smile.


End file.
